Need to Breed
by Anonymous.Fragger
Summary: Classic plot; Predaking goes into heat and chooses a suitable mate. Megatron is in for a surprise. Dub-con, sticky [VERY sticky], Beast Mode Predaking [known as Predacon because it was before he was in bipedal mode/talked] mechanical bestiality, Megatron getting fucked silly. NSFW. Enjoy! This was a request/gift.


As Megatron worked his way up to the flight deck silently, hands clasped tightly behind his back. As he came to the deck, he noticed instantly that the air around the beastly Predacon had changed somehow. Usually he greeted the Decepticon warlord with a low growl and a lowering of his head, but now he was pacing as if agitated. The silver mech wondered if the beast had been antagonized somehow; perhaps he was merely reacting to some form of abuse.

The Predacon stopped, turning his massive yellow optics toward it's leader. Huffing loudly, the beast came closer, circling tightly around Megatron's back. The Decepticon leader felt no fear; oddly, his joints hissed and buckled as he was swathed in heat from the taxed systems. Something was… Off about the mech that coiled around him. He lifted a sharply clawed servo, extending one arm toward the head of the beast, and he was rewarded by the creature pushing his helm firmly into his palm. Another heated rumble left the powerful systems of the Predacon, another gust of superheated air pushing forth from his systems. The silver mech frowned, feeling as though he were becoming inebriated. Almost as if he were overcharged, or flushed full of active Dark Energon again.

He barely had time to sort out what was causing such queer reactions in his systems, before the massive beast was shoving against him. Megatron snarled out in warning, lashing out and hooking his claws viciously into the Predacon's muzzle to catch himself. His optics shot a warning glare into the amber ones of his 'pet', but Predacon showed now fear as he twisted his tail to catch against Megatron's legs. The warrior grunted, falling forward, still holding tightly onto the muzzle of Predacon. He hissed lowly, struggling to stand again; the fumes had drained away his will to move, it seemed. He was driven to fell still to however the beast decided to move him.

But he was _Megatron_. He would never allow himself to be shoved around and directed. He snarled, letting out a furious bellow as Predacon shoved his helm forward and knocked the warlord backwards. Predacon uttered a thick purr, a deep rumble that rattled Megatron's very core, and it made his systems rev loudly in reply. The light behind those devious yellow optics became brighter at the sound, and he pushed his muzzle closer, shoving it against the silver chest plates.

"Stop." Megatron rasped. It was not a request. It was a vicious, warning demand. An _order_. One that those intelligent optics clearly understood, but chose to ignore. Predacon chuffed lowly and forced Megatron onto his front, overpowering him easily. Megatron bellowed and twisted, raising one arm behind him and charging his cannon, teeth barred in ire. The beast mech uttered a deep growl from his complicated engines, then snapped his long, elegant neck forward, latching his powerful jaws onto the fusion cannon, clamping it and destroying it in just a few seconds. Megatron's gasp was sharp and pained as a powerful, clawed foot pressed down between his shoulders, pinning him as Predacon ripped his cannon violently from his arm, nearly taking the limb with it.

Optics wide, pain overflowing his neural net, Megatron barely registered the cannon dropping next to his helm, or how his arm now bled freely from the forceful removal. He howled in agony and was only rewarded with another loud, rumbling purr. He was all but non-responsive as the muzzle of the creature nudged against the side of his helm. Jolting, the Warlord was caught off guard by it, but was even more so when the weight lifted from his shoulders. The mech tried to pull himself up to his hands and knees to stand, but the powerful tail of the beast slapped down in place of it's servos, which were now coiling around his hips to lift him. Even with paw-like front limbs, Predacon easily held the Decepticon leader. Another broiling tempest of internal air seeped through the vents and joints of the mechanical beast; the effect it had on Megatron was instant.

An intense heat, like one he had not felt in eons, rose in Megatron's gut. He twisted and writhed as it spread, causing his pelvic plating to become sight and slick and his own vents to start whirring. Megatron was no stranger to interfacing, but it had been quite a long time; and the idea that the arousal that now tore through his systems was from some kind of mindless beast? He barred his sharp denta and attempted to bite at anything he could reach, clawing at the metallic flooring and trying to force himself back up, but he was overpowered by the massive creature.

Predacon chuffed again, and began nosing at the heated silver pelvic plating, even scraping his sharp denta across it, demand very clear. Megatron twisted, grabbing hold of the being's tail and digging his claws into it. A low yowl was all he heard before his hips were released and the tail lashed away.

Feeling as though the warning had been heeded, Megatron slowly began pulling himself up to stand, grunting and wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. Little did he realize that Predacon was reaching up on his hind legs behind him. He turned just in time to see him rise to a terrifying height, then slam his full weight down, front servos first, onto Megatron's much smaller form.

Plating buckled form the force, body writhing and going tense against the floor. Predacon dug his claws hard into the shoulders of his so-called master, snarling in warning as he scraped them down, leaving thin, twisting scratches in his plating. Once again his hips were grabbed, but this time the beast used it's long, heavy neck and chest to pin Megatron down with superior weight.

Cursing, the exquisite pain caused by the pressure only made Megatron tense and buck. He found himself losing his processor to the heat; his body_demanding_ to be filled by whatever waited for him under the beast's armor. The Decepticon leader moaned through clenched teeth as his legs were forced apart by his so-called 'pet', and his back arched, optics going wide as he felt something hot and slick and _far too big_ glide between his legs.

Megatron tried to order the beast to stop, attempted to jerk his legs closed, but he fund that his body was entirely unwilling to obey him. He hissed sharply as his pelvic plating snapped out of place, his thick cable fully hardened and pressing firmly against his taunt midsection. Predacon snarled, humming afterward and sending powerful vibrations through the writhing warlord. Megatron could hardly see anymore; his optics glazed and staring blindly ahead as he felt the beast mount him. He no longer fought against it, his valve calipers gripping at nothing. His claws dug deep gauges into the flooring as he felt that heated, slick cable slide against his own, a beastly snarl tearing from the warlord's powerful throat.

The bellow caused the Predacon's need to escalate, and with a swift jerk of its powerful thighs, he entered Megatron's needy valve. It was painful, but the pain rocketing up his form only seemed to drive more pleasure through the Decepticon leader. He opened his mouth and _howled_ from the rough penetration, his valve stretched by the wide length that crashed hard into the back of his port without mercy.

He was fully pinned by the massive weight holding him down, and despite his struggles he could not dislodge it. He fought against the huge form above him, even if he rocked back hard as the beast began rutting against him. Megatron's smaller form jerked with every rough thrust, but each time Predacon pushed forward, the tyrant bucked back to meet it, opposing his upper half attempting to free itself. His powerful servos clawed at the floor and at anything he could reach; the Energon pouring from the wound to his former cannon-arm only made him writhe more, the pain adding to the swiftly mounting pleasure.

Predacon's grunts were deep and guttural, each one a vibrating rumble, and he punctuated each thrust with them. His pace picked up, becoming violent and urgent; hips slamming forward with such force it caused sparks to fly when their armor clashed together. Megatron jolted when he felt those clawed front servos on his hips again, holding him in place as the dragon mechanoid's undulating hips began to work harder, an urgent need very clear.

Megatron's optics widened as he felt the already thick head of the beast mech's cable flare inside of him, forcing his valve to spread deep within; and he uttered a terrible snarl as he felt scalding fluid sear his tight walls. Once again he fought against his fate, but he was easily overpowered and held into place as he was forced to take every bit of the thick, conductive ejaculate within his clenching valve. Even as he slowed to a stop, Predacon held him firm, still pinning him with one rear servo pushed down on Megatron's shoulders.

Heaving, Megatron realized he was still terribly aroused from whatever chemical the being had intoxicated him with; he tried to jerk forward, to get away, pull off the huge cable within him, but he was held firm. A sharp battle cry was torn from him as the brutal pace suddenly picked up again without warning. He hissed, feeling thick, hot fluid dribbling from his over-stuffed valve every time the beast retracted and shoved back into the inviting, toxic heat.

"Ngh," Megatron snarled, teeth barred and claws making sparks from their power against the metal below. He cursed under his intakes as he felt the nodes within his valve start to build up a charge; he was going to overload, and hard. "Nnh..-" He tried to say 'no' again, attempted to order this to stop, but his processor was swiftly lose when one of the many, many ridges along the beast's incredible cable scraped against a bundle of nodes on the roof of his valve.

He nearly screamed when the beast suddenly pulled from him, without reaching climax and clearly still terribly hard. Megatron hissed, barking out an intangible command as he was roughly turned over and his hips forced up, Predacon's thick, clawed servos pushing on his inner thighs to pin the warlord once more, this time on his back and held down on his shoulders. Megatron was forced to hold his own weight _and_ that of his assaulting 'pet', letting out a snarl as he watched the best move into position again.

This angle, Megatron was sure was going to hurt, but he craved the pain. He tossed his helm back with a tense yowl when one of the Predacon's front servos smashed down against his chest, and was replaced by one of the back ones, the creature's hips shifting as he lined up to enter him a second time. Megatron watched in awe as the powerful, thick, textured length pushed into him again, as the viscus fluid from his overload oozed out of it. The bright silver substance sliding lethargically down his armor, collecting against his midsection and chest.

Megatron's servos snapped up to claw at the Predacon's neck once he was entered fully, and the beast began to thrust with just as much power and swiftness as before. The pain was accented with just as much pleasure, driving the tyrant close to his own overload once more. It was becoming so close, Megatron though he was going to utterly lose his processor; he bucked and writhed from it, then viciously hooked his claws into the plated armor of Predacon's neck, which only seemed to excite the beast more. The Decepticon leader was silent as climax struck him; feeling his own hot ejaculate paint his chest and face from the angle he was forced into, but he felt no shame.

The beast worked himself up to another four overloads before he pulled back again, letting Megatron fall limp on his side on the floor. It was heaving and exhausted; erection still clearly hardened but his body unable to continue. Megatron snarled and shifted, now that he was no longer pinned. He sat up, looking over himself. He was utterly drenched in fluids, his own and that of the beast that had violated him. He watched as the Predacon rolled onto his back, exposing his flushed interface equipment. Megatron, too, felt himself unstated, his own massive length gushing another bout of liquid at the sight of Predacon's tense valve, which was drenched and leaking with pre-fluids. All self control and dignity had left him, and he moved his sore form over to the best to mount him in kind; the creature arched and grabbed at him, but only to draw him nearer, accepting and encouraging.

Barring his sharp denta in a wicked grin, Megatron entered the terribly tight valve of the Predacon, watching as the long neck bowed and fell back onto the floor, listening to hi tail thrash against the flight deck. The Deception Warlord overloaded within his prize as many times as he physically could force himself; twice as many as the Predacon had. He would make sure that the beast new who was the dominant one; even in a situation as this. By how the beast writhed and yowled below him, clenched around him, milked him for fluids, he would not forget how Megatron had dominated him and bred with twice the ferocity.

Megatron slumped into the nearby showers, when he had spent the last of his desire into his pet. The beast was a filthy mess, having climaxed repeatedly all over again, drenched himself in his own fluids. The Warlord left him there in the filth of their courting, uncaring of how it was dealt with; he slumped into the showers in the corner of the flight deck, commonly used by fliers who needed to get cleaned up before going on their usual duties. He bathed quickly, despite his utter exhaustion. On his way from the deck, he cast a glance to the messy creature, which had merely given up on any attempt at cleaning and lie on his side to sleep. Rolling his optics, the warlord rushed back to his own quarters, for some much needed rest.


End file.
